


Angels

by ThirteenRedVampireBites



Series: Yule 2k19 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Issues with Christmas, Angelic Lore, Buddhism, Christmas Dinner, Gen, Judaism, M/M, Multi, Paganism, Religious Discussion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21992533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenRedVampireBites/pseuds/ThirteenRedVampireBites
Summary: A Discussion of Angels and Christmas During Holiday Dinner at the Bunker.Yule Day 6. Prompt: Angels.
Relationships: Gabriel/Lucifer/Sam Winchester
Series: Yule 2k19 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576969
Kudos: 15





	Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, darlings!
> 
> Sorry, this wasn't out yesterday, but it was a family day, so I spent it with actual people. -gasp- It is shocking I know. 
> 
> **Important**  
>  So a quick warning: there is a discussion of religious involvement in Christmas in this. Mostly Christian involvement, so if that's an issue, I would recommend _NOT_ reading this one and skipping to the work for today which is next in the series. If that isn't an issue, continue on!
> 
> There are also a few background headcanons here. Ex. Kevin is Buddhist, and Charlie is Jewish. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy!
> 
> ~Kate-Lee

They were at the dinner table in the Bunker, having Holiday dinner when Charlie brought it up. “I’m surprised that you,” she addressed the angels in the room, “aren’t a bit more involved with Christmas. I mean, I sort of understand why Gabriel isn’t, he’s been a Pagan for almost forever, but what about the rest of you?”

Castiel finished chewing before he answered, “Part of it is that we—the younger Angels—have been directed to remain unconnected to the mortal world.” He tapped his fork against his plate for a moment before continuing, “Admittedly, another part was that we just don’t care. A day is a day is a day. We are nearly eternal, what do we care for passing time when we could be preforming our duties?”

“As for the two of us,” Gabriel started as he leaned across the table to grab a bun from the basket in the middle, waving with the other hand at himself and Lucifer, “We have our own reasons, each, but most of it comes down to timing and our physiology.”

“What do you mean?” Kevin asked, tipping his head to the side curiously.

“I joined the Norse _before_ the Books of the Bible were written, millennia before in fact,” Gabriel replied. “So far before that when Christianity did come around, I was honestly more trickster and Pagan than I was archangel. Even by the time our littlest Brother was born, created, whatever you want to call it, I was so entrenched in Norse magic that there was no Gabriel really left at the forefront, everything was Loki.”

“I was locked in the Cage not long after the first Humans were kicked from the Garden,” Lucifer reminded. “And with how time moves in Hell, let alone the Cage, time was made unimportant.”

“What about your physiologies? You mentioned that they have an effect on why you don’t celebrate or aren’t more involved,” Jo asked.

Sam was the one to answer, “As Archangels were the first, they are much different than their younger siblings. Archangels are physically incapable of lying; they can misdirect, or beat around the bush, or simply refuse to answer, but they cannot lie.”

“What’s the lie with Christmas?” Dean asked, one eyebrow near his hairline.

Sam shared a look with Lucifer and Gabriel before with a sigh, he explained, “Christmas is a celebration of Jesus’ birth, yeah? Only issue with that is that Jesus was born in the Spring, not the winter, so the archangels will not perpetuate a lie created for the express purpose of Christianity appropriating Pagan rituals for their use.”

“It’s a lie, and we’re not going to help spread it further,” Gabriel asserted, taking a bite out of his bun with a huff. “Its stupid, and we’re not doing it.”

**Author's Note:**

> #  [Personal Tumblr](http://thirteenredvampirebites.tumblr.com) / [Writing Tumblr](http://crimsonswolfden.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Nightworldlove) / [My Writing Blog](https://kate-lee-shadows.blogspot.ca/) / Email: thirteenredangels@hotmail.com  
> 
> 
> ***Tumblr may not work. Just a warning.***  
> 


End file.
